The apparel manufacturing, retailing, and fitting industries include a diverse range of parties, such as designers, fabric manufacturers, apparel cutting and sewing workers, apparel retailers, tailors, and cleaners. The apparel manufacturing industry relies upon various resources, processes, and equipment to produce finished garments, accessories, footware, etc. Generally, a process to manufacture a garment includes garment design, fabric production and/or printing, and panel cutting and sewing. Many aspects of apparel manufacturing processes are relatively time consuming and require the coordination of many different geographically-dislocated suppliers, vendors, manufacturers, and retailers.